Days Ahead
by LuxUmbra2012
Summary: Done. Just Done.
1. Chapter 1

**A very cruel person (i.e. my sister) decided to erase the story from my account. Only shortly after, I was under foot for 2 months. Sorry, guys. I thought about reposting the old one but decided to alter it a little.**

**The Days Ahead**

**Done by LuxUmbra2012**

**I own nothing in this fic except the storyline. Characters and mentions belong to their respective owners, save DJ and Sam.**

**Chapter 1**

**Worry**

**The day is Saturday, June 2, 2012.**

**School ends in 2 school days.**

**Graduation ceremony is at the end of the year.**

4:37 P.M. Aeris Cole had been lying in bed for 5 hours straight now… See, it has been a while since this young girl participated in school now. Actually, about a week now. The reason she stopped was because she had been feeling drastically ill. One day, she's fine, bright, and dandy. The next, she woke up horribly sick and had to run to the bathroom and barf the previous day's dinner into the porcelain bowl. Alongside this came some headaches and a major refusal to eat just about anything. Now here she lay, within the confines of her own room, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. _"What's happening to me? I feel horrible…"_ Her family had become concerned with her current state of health, but she insisted that it was nothing but a very powerful cold, nothing more. But she felt that it could be something even worse than that. A smart girl like her had already known that the last time she had some alone time with her best friend (with benefits) was 4 weeks ago. She also knew that she missed that time of the month. If anything, that fact alone made her worry even more than the others, because usually it only meant one possible explanation for her illness…

"_I don't understand… This shouldn't even happen… How? This can't happen, this just can't happen. "_

Many an outcome played within the psyche of her mind, each one of them showing what would happen if her feared scenario was correct; So many blown opportunities, an extremely difficult if not impossible to work for future, her social status, and mainly, her current relationships with family and friends. But she didn't know if it was true or not. _"I've got to know… and now." _She made the mental decision to discover the truth behind her illness, but she knew she couldn't do this alone. She needed help. And if her fears were confirmed… then she would need all the help she could possibly get. Grabbing her cell phone from the lamp drawer next to her bed, one last thought played within her mind.

"_What the hell am I going to say to him?"_

Leo was worried sick. In all honesty, why wouldn't he be? After all, it had only been almost six months since he revealed his innermost feelings to the one person he always wanted to tell, not to mention they were reciprocated quite _warmly._ If anything, those feelings he had were even stronger than before, yet he still restrained them in public, yearning for alone time. (**Not that kind! Yeesh, it goes both ways.**) So of course he'd be worried if he hadn't seen Aeris for nearly a month now. That fact alone kept clawing at the back of his head, as if though it had a much larger significance than a simple passing of time. He had called her many times, trying to find out if she was ok, yet every time he did, he received nothing but voice mail. He tried texting but no responses. He tried visiting, but she was sick every time he did, and always refuted his company for unknown reasons. But only recently did that annoying pawing inside his mind finally make sense when he tried visiting again, only for her father to refuse him again, but this time accompanied by the sound of a woman vomiting excessively in the upstairs toilet and a concerned younger brother to said woman asking if she was ok..

Now her sickness, the time that passed, and that annoying presence inside of him made sense. He felt sick upon these realizations. As the reality of it sank in, it depressed him to an extreme. Why wouldn't he be? If his thoughts were true, in which he prayed that'd he be wrong about as he usually is about other things, then he was looking at a life changing event. He had already known about her reputation as a Class-S Smartass to douchebags who attended their school and refused to let that change. After all, he encouraged her to remain the same when she decided on giving that up. But something like **this** would have so many consequences for him, but far, **FAR** more for her and he knew that. As he sat on his bed, looking outside his window into the night, he wondered what would happen. Like any other person, he was scared by this. Who wouldn't? After all, this is… one of those things in life that you wait a LONG time before even considering this. If this was true, then he'd be facing hard times, and very disappointed people...

"_How could you do that to her, son?" _ A woman's voice sounded

"_Young man, we taught you better! I can't believe you!" _a man with a British accent spoke.

"_You ruined my baby girl's life, you sick fuck!" _A stern man worded.

"_Stay away from my daughter, you pervert!" _an angry mother screeched.

"_Why'd you do that to big sister! I thought you were cool!" _a little boy sobbed.

"_Dude! What the fuck, man!" _a teen's voice said.

"_Oh geez, man. You are so screwed…" _a slightly cracked voice told.

"_She had everything going fine until YOU came along!" _another angry woman, this one younger though, seethed.

"_Hah! You really do screw up everything, even people's lives!" _a deep voice chuckled

"_How's it like? Knowing you're the one who fucked up her life?" _a woman's voice laughed.

"_God, Leo… I thought you cared about her." _A disappointed man spoke.

"_Krug real sad now cause Krug no want to see grey thing ever..." _a familiar demon spoke.

"_This is why I'm glad that I'm gay!" _another familiar voice sounded.

"_You share ma hooch with bitchy McBitch Bitch?" _the voice of a long gone homeless man sounded.

"_A lawbreaker and a rapist? This time, you're going to sleep." _Another voice sounded, this time belonging to a familiar douche…

"_Such a sad, little boy. I won't kill you. I enjoy watching you suffer." _A snide and sinister voice whispered.

Voices slammed into his head. Voices of his family, his friends, his enemies… her…

"_I'm sorry!" _He yelled

A voice responded…

"_THERE IS NO 'I'M SORRY' GODDAMMIT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! WHAT DID I EVEN SEE IN YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN! FOR ALL I CARE, YOU CAN BURN IN HELL, LEO! I'M SORRY FOR EVER EVEN MEETING YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU PIG!"_

Guilt coursed through him. Tears welled in his eyes as the voices started chanting, _"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" _He didn't know what to do. Leo would have to face her sooner or later to find out the truth. Before going to sleep, he only wished that it wasn't true…

DJ was concerned. He had noticed Leo's depression and Aeris' absence from school. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that something had gone wrong recently and, obviously, Leo was taking it very hard. Normally, any other guy would pull the bros. before hoes crap (as his ethnic group would do, as decreed by wannabe street cholos.), but DJ was different. He knew exactly how much Leo loved Aeris. Whatever dent had happened between them, as the sole person to know their secret, he decided to repair it and get things back on track. Besides, while things were normal, DJ could say he was smarter than Leo grade-wise. Watching the feline break his character by acing tests was a little too much for his ego right now… Making the decision final, he resolved to find out what was happening, until his phone suddenly vibrated…

Ternaldo was the same as DJ. He tried communicating with either of them through whatever means, sending flirtatious comments to Aeris to piss her off like when he played online Skyrim with her and the others, or telling Leo something that would never happen in a million years. _"I broke my card playing habits!" _But nothing happened. What was going on with the world now? His phone vibrated suddenly on his dresser. Grabbing it, he saw that he received a text from Leo. It read, _"Guys. I need to talk to you tomorrow. It's… important. From - Gamer Cat" _This could be a good chance to find out what's going on. He called DJ to see if he received the message as well…

Samantha Hunter was worried. She had noticed Aeris' absence and tried whatever method she could to get in contact with her friend. Straightening her short hair, she was about to send another voice mail to Aeris until her phone suddenly went off. She had received a text message from Aeris. _"Oh thank god… At least she's alive." _Sam thought. Opening her phone, she read the message. It read, _"Hey Sam. It's me. Can you pick me up tomorrow? I need to go to the store." _She could see Aeris tomorrow. That was good news to Sam. But why go to the store if she was sick? Nothing right now made any sense. But that's how things were in Toronto, Sam figured. But she couldn't help but have this foreboding feeling. Something was very wrong here, and tomorrow, Sam was determined to find out.

**Holy s#$… I have been gone for too long. Thank goodness I haven't dulled or I'd be pretty boring. No. 2 on its way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter. No B.S. excuses, just here.**

**The Days Ahead**

**Chapter 2**

**Done by LuxUmbra2012**

**Moment**

**Today is Sunday, June 3, 2012**

**School starts on Monday and ends the following day**

It's a beautiful day in sunny Toronto, Ontario, Canada and the town is abuzz with teenagers and kids already beginning their after school activities. The sun is shining, the laughter is in full swing, and the smell of barbeque has already begun to fill the Canadian air. The near free youths of the city had already acted as if though school no longer had its grasp on them and celebrated early, even though summer would officially begin 2 days from now. As little kids and kits played football, went swimming, and played their large assortment of good grade video games, one person had another idea in mind... As teenagers had their cookouts, their pool parties, and their raunchy parties, this girl had a FAR more important endeavor to accomplish.

Her symptoms had cleared up during the middle of yesterday night, giving her free reign to do whatever she wanted. It was an extremely difficult effort to convince her parents that she was feeling much better than her previous days, but Aeris managed to pull it off and received permission to do whatever the hell she wanted, quoted from her father. Yesterday, she had called Sam and set up a girl's day out between the two. The original idea was for Aeris to sneak out, but her getting better had played out very well to her advantage as she went upstairs to grab a few things. The plan was simple: Go to the store, trying her best not to alert Sam to the situation, snag some tests, and get the answer to this whole problem. Granted, keeping Sam out of the blue would be harder to do than how she thought it would go. Fooling Leo would be easy; anyone else above his naivety would be much harder (which meant practically anyone else but him), but she couldn't face him. Not now. Another problem would be if anyone saw her in 'that' part of the pharmacy. After all, she does have a reputation to keep. She promised Leo that the secret wouldn't remain this way forever, but she would do everything in her power to prevent it from being exposed before that happened, and that included not being seen 'there' of all places. She needed a disguise. And she had the perfect one…

Locking the door behind her, Aeris went to the large clothes closet that had accumulated clothes that she could still wear throughout the year. What? She's still a growing girl, like the others. _"Come on… It's gotta be here somewhere." _She thought as she tore apart her wardrobe, digging for that one perfect disguise.

After a minute of intense digging, she finally discovered what she was after. A pair of clothes from last year in which the day after she used them, she swore never to wear them again, and promptly smacked Leo upside the head for even convincing her to wear them. Why were they so horrible? It was a set of clothes that she got for an event last year called 'Nerd's Day'. Basically, they wore a stereotypical nerd's clothes in school that day. Aeris, having a sense of decency, chose, at that time, not to participate in the event, but Leo, being persistent as he is, was able to convince the others to participate in the event, especially after he did quite the Steve Urkel imitation. _"The one time I have to thank him for being such a dumbass…"_

After giving her 'goodbyes' and 'love you', Aeris left home and locked the front door behind her. She began her stroll down the street, intending to meet Sam early on to avoid suspicion from her parents. God, it would be horrible for them to find out about this… Eventually, said teenager pulled up as the other had made it down 3 blocks and well out of sight from home. Quickly getting inside, the camo-colored Jeep quickly bounded through the streets of the residential area, making its way towards the highway.

"_Hi, girl! Are you feeling better?" "Yeah…" _Opening her bag, she started switching out of her usual wear and started putting on her nerd clothes. Sam was surprised and slowed down the car next to the sidewalk. _"Why'd you stop?" "What are you doing?" "I'm switching my clothes. Please Sam, keep going. I have to go to Wal-Mart. It's important." "What's wrong? Why are you trying to disguise yourself? Is something the matter?" _Aeris knew Sam wouldn't stop asking until she got the truth from her. It's just how persistent she was. She didn't want to say it, but right now, it was imperative that she found out the truth for herself. She would have to tell the truth to her. _"Sam… I want you to promise me you will not tell anyone about this. " "Uh…" "Please, Sam!" _Aeris cried, tears forming within her sapphire blue eyes. Sam was shocked. She had never seen Aeris like this before. What could possibly be wrong with her? _"I promise. You have my word that I will not say anything about what happens inside my car." "Thank you." _The cat held her head down. "_I… that…am…" "What? Speak up. I can't hear you." _

At this, she broke out into tears and revealed the truth. _"I think that I'm…"_

Ternaldo stood outside of his home in the suburbs, not too far from the high school he and his friends were attending. Leo had already picked up DJ and was headed the lion's way for a small drive to the outside of the city towards a private lake that only a scant few teens knew about. Ternaldo wondered why Leo would go there. That secluded area was either meant for two things: Relaxing summer getaway, or place of extremely important conversations. Could it be the latter?

The lion would have no time to ponder his other thoughts as a honking sound blared itself in front of him. Leo had arrived within his car, a gray 2011 Lotus Evora which was a birthday present from his parents. Ternaldo quickly got into the back and sat alongside the human, who had a look of pure perplexity, much like the lion's own face. The driver suddenly threw the car in reverse, turned around, and drove off, tires screeching loudly as the car sped off. Both them stayed silent throughout the drive as the driver angrily shot through traffic. Well over the speed limit, Leo eventually attracted the attention a certain buff cop… _"OH… MY… GAWD!" _DJ and Ternaldo went wide-eyed in shock. Even though they were inside the car, the sounds of a man yelling those words made it painfully obvious on who was going to chase them. At that instant, the sounds of police sirens started blaring from behind them, confirming their fears that Schwartzen-Cop was now pursuing them. Leo suddenly stopped and pulled over to the curb. _"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" "That guy's fucking crazy! He'll kill you!"_ Stepping outside, Leo stood at the side of his car while Schwarzen-Cop stepped out of his and treaded towards Leo, eyeing the stressed out young man rather smugly. The people nearby sighed in annoyance. They had already known about the cop's egotistical and bigot attitude towards animals, but he constantly abused the law for his own selfish gain so no one even bothered trying to stop him. Placing the gun in his holster he trained on him earlier after stepping out of the vehicle, Schwartzen-Cop pulled out a notepad, obviously ready to write out Leo's infractions and then some and give him a ludicrous punishment like last time. _"License and registration, hairball." _The officer demanded. _"Let me guess, my owner's license again?" "That's right." "I don't have it." _The cop gave a malicious grin upon hearing those words. _"Well, I guess morons like you just don't learn from your mistakes. All right pal, it's back to the pet store again." _Leo had had it. The last time he was sent there, Aeris saved his life. But it was mainly the surprising statement that stunned the two as Leo was taken that day. He truthfully despised the officer and his homicidal attempts on the feline's life, but enough was enough._ "And here's my rebuttal, you asshole!" _The officer had his back turned, but the instant he heard the feline's response, he turned around, seething in anger. But, his rage was cut off as a fist slammed into his face, knocking him onto the floor on his back, the officer gripping his nose in pain as blood leaked from his nostrils. The feline stepped on the officer's chest, glaring at him with eyes full of deadly malice. _"I have no time to deal with your shit. I'm leaving and don't bother me again." _The cop rose as the cat started walking away and shouted, _"Hey! You just assaulted an officer of the law! I'll have you arrested and sent to pound town for this, punk!" "I assaulted an asshole, now SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _With that, the boy entered the driver's seat of his car and drove off, leaving a stunned cop and several surprised and satisfied citizens.

A few minutes later…

Sitting at the lakeside, Ternaldo and DJ could only stare at the grey cat in shock as he sat calmly next to them. _"I cannot believe you did that…" "Schwarzen-Cop is gonna be so pissed off when he sees you again." "'Fuck him, I have my own problems to deal with." _Leo stared into the lake, its serene state bringing some form of peace and calm to him. No longer deciding to hold back, he looked up and spoke. _"Guys?" "Yeah?" "What's up?" "I want you to promise me something." "What is it?" "Never tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." "I swear." "My lips are sealed." "Guys… I think I…"_

Sam could only drop her jaw in absolute shock. She was stunned beyond measure when she heard the words that came from her friend's lips. Her shock faded as the cat broke into more sobs. Sam couldn't possibly believe that this could happen to someone who was so innocent, someone who would never perform the act that led to this moment. _"HOW! WHAT DID YOU DO!" _Aeris could only put her head down in shame. _"WHO IS THE FATHER! DO YOU REMEMBER? WAS IT RAPE! WHAT HAPPENED!" _She looked up to Sam, who possessed a face mixed with anger and worry. The pink furred feline responded to her tiger friend. _"… is…" "Come on, Aeris! DO you know what could happen if you don't know?" "It's… Leo." _She admitted it, the secret she promised between the two never to tell to anyone. _"Oh… thank god it's him then." _Sam calmed down upon hearing the name of the potential father. Aeris simply went wide-eyed in shock. She had just admitted someone life-changing and her friend was all of a sudden calm? What the hell is going on in this town? _"Sam… I just said-" "Yeah, I heard you loud and clear. For a second there, I thought it'd be some other guy, like that asshole flirt, Lupin." "Eww! That AIDS-ridden pervert? No way!" "In any case, if anyone should be the dad, better Leo than anyone else. We all know he cares deeply about you. Besides, I know how modest he is, so he'll stand by you the whole time. He'd be the last person I would think of simply abandoning you." "Don't say that…" "Wait a minute… if you think you're… then that means that… OH, AERIS! YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE KITTY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOOLED AROUND WITH HIM! I KNEW HOW YOU FELT BUT GOOD GOD! BAD GIRL!" _Sam shouted while giggling like a school girl. This brought both a blush and some tears to the feline's face. At least Sam had a method to try and lift her spirits. _"Sam… that's why I need to go to Wal-Mart. I need to get a test." "Alright, but what's with the getup?" _am asked as the other girl had fully finished dressing herself in her nerd clothes. Large glasses, green contacts, crazy red frizzy hair, plaid shirt complete with pocket protector just above the left side of her chest, and long jeans. She still kept her usual red shoes on, considering that the guise was good enough to fool anyone. _"Wow… you look like my cousin." _Sam muttered to herself before driving the remainder of the way to the store. After arriving, Sam deduced Aeris' reason for the dorky clothing. _"You don't want anyone to know it's you, right?" _The cat nodded her head in response. _"Okay then. We're here. Come on, let's get those tests. I'll pay, ok?" "Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much this means to me." "Hey, what're friends for?"_ As the two closed the door to the car, Aeris dug in her pockets, remembering earlier that she had placed something important to her inside them. Finding it, she pulled out her Triforce necklace and placed it around her neck. _"Ok… Here we go."_

"_YOU DID WHAT!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

The two that made these sudden outbursts had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

The lion and the human were freaking out upon the male's revelation. DJ looked livid while Ternaldo had a mixed reaction of shock and jealousy. They couldn't believe their ears. _"When did this start?" _Ternaldo asked, obviously curious of this 'situation'. Leo responded, _"A few months ago…" _This was interesting, to say the least. And besides, Ternaldo wondered what girl in the entire planet would even 'do' something like this with his domesticated buddy. In any case, Ternaldo asked another question, hopeful that Leo would answer it. _"So… who is… your girl, Leo?" "You know her… 9 months ago, she told us to drop fucking dead after some mischief at Dungeons and Dragons…" _ Dungeons and Dragons? Some pissed off girl? The only pissed off girl the lion even remotely knew was… was… was…

***DING***

"_YOU AND HER!"_ Ternaldo screamed. _"Honestly, I was wondering when you were going to piece it together, T." _DJ spoke, rolling his eyes. Even he knew about that little incident, especially since Krug **actually **did drop dead shortly after she said that to them. (Being a demon has its benefits though, because unlike the others, he could come back.) _"It was too obvious, but it was just right up in our faces that none of us even noticed, except for me last year at New Years Eve…" "WHAT!" "You're definitely clueless. I'll explain…" _Some time passed as DJ informed the stunned lion about the events of last year and the previous months, all of them leading to this singular moment happening right now. After explaining the story of Snowed In, and several other non-written events, Ternaldo definitely got his share of the info. If anything, he was jealous. The eternal VG dork wound up finding his special someone quicker than the other. Honestly, who wouldn't be upset?

"_SO… if she really is … would you, you know… take care of-"_

"_OF COURSE I WOULD!" _The cat yelled loudly. _"Why wouldn't I!"_

"_I was just asking, ok? This is a game plan changer, for real! I mean, if you two go through with this-"_

"_I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, ALRIGHT! WHAT, YOU THINK I'M THAT RETARDED! I MAY BE REALLY STUPID, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BOXORS THING, BUT EVEN I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW!"_

This time, the human interrupted. _"Not in the slightest… this is why I have a question for you."_

"_What?"  
><em> 

"_Well… actually, it's more a statement. You do know there is another method to this… I don't like saying that just so you know… but there is another solution…"_

"_What are you talking ab-"_ Leo started before adding, _"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"_

The human only glanced back at him, a serious gaze fixed in his amber orbs. _"Look… I am not for this but… there is the 'proportion' clinic… You and she should talk about the 'proportion' clinic before you make a move…"_

"_I feel sick… Her parents are going to kill me… my parents will disown me… I ruined everything for Aeris… How could I do this to her!"_ Before the feline could wallow any further in his self-despair, the two other boys punched his across the face. _"Calm down, dude!_

Sam was looking through the pharmacy section to try to find the object of importance. The two had split up to try to find the tests that would eventually determine Aeris' fate. After some time, the two had discovered them and began collecting a few products, just to ensure the results.

In the distance, their appearance had caught the attention of a certain female…

"_Geez. Look at that geek over there. Wait a second… I recognize that necklace!"_

"_OK, we got the stuff." "Ok, thanks Sam." "So… if you really are, how will you tell him?" "I don't know…" "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Leo will understand."_

This person had listened into their conversation and had just heard the topic of interest…

"_OH MY GOD! This is rich! HAHAHAH!"_

"_Come on, girl. We got what we came for. Let's go back to my place, ok?" "Sure. Thank you, Sam. For being there for me."_

This would thoroughly ruin Aeris' reputation, period.

"_Oh geez. I can't stop laughing! I gotta blow the lid on this one. This is just too funny!"_

The secret must be told. The world must be informed and soon. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, the girl dialed a number and waited patiently for the receiver to pick up. After a while… _"Yo, babe. What's happenin?" "Hey, Jason… guess what I saw today?"_

After greeting her friend's father, the two girls ate dinner at Sam's home. Eating the food (spaghetti with meat) seemed to return the cat's appetite. Well, more than that since she ate ravenously at the table, much to the two tiger's surprise. Even the amount she ate was staggering, finishing off three plates of the night's meal. After the surprising dinner, the father retired due to work in the wee hours of the morning and bid the girls goodnight. After heading upstairs in Sam's room, the two passed some time waiting for nature to make its call. After a while, it called. Grabbing the tests, Aeris entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sam sat on her bed, waiting, wondering, and hoping that it wasn't true.

After some time, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard, causing Sam to jump up immediately. She focused her attention to the doorway as it opened. Aeris stood there, her face devoid of any emotion. _"So, what is it?" "Sam… I'm…"_

"_Come on dammit. Pick up!"_ Leo had been trying to call her for god knows how long but he has yet to have a response from her. He had to know, he just had to. Calling again, he listened anxiously to the phone, hoping Aeris would answer. Right when he was about to hang up, a voice responded from his phone. Leo quickly placed it next to his triangular ear and spoke back to her. _"Hey." "Hi, Leo." "What's up? You missed school for a while." "I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry." "No need to be. Are you ok?" "I'm fine." "Are you headed back to the apartment? I wanted to talk with you." "No, I'm staying at Sam's tonight. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" "Yeah, I guess." "Leo, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" "Yeah… See ya." "Goodnight." _The phone hung up, and immediately, Leo cursed himself. He could've asked about it then and there but he couldn't. He made it a goal to speak with her tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day of truth.

**2 down, 1 to go. Hope you guys like this. Read and Review. It wouldn't hurt to give a writer a few reviews for the stuff he writes, right? In any case, this is LuxUmbra2012 saying, "Ja'ne"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Days Ahead**

**Final Chapter**

**Done by LuxUmbra2011**

**Truth**

**The day is Monday, June 4, 2012**

At last, the final day of school's vice grip on impatient student was here. At last, summer can officially begin. At last… the truth would be discovered.

For some weird reason, the prospect of these recent events hadn't really terrified the unknowing young feline, primarily because his conscious thought told him that no matter what, things will change for the better. But then, his more thoughtful side told him, _"Do you really think that things will be better? Honestly, do you? What will honestly happen if she is pregnant, huh? Could you live with yourself killing the kid so you can continue your life? Even if she isn't pregnant, then, knowing how she usually reacts to your stupid bullshit, she probably won't even want to speak with you anymore." "I hate you, much smarter side of me…" _Leo mentally thought as he rose from bed. But he had to admit… If that annoying smart-ass side of him was correct… Then heaven and all of his dumb luck help him for the next few decades…

"_Son! Are you coming for breakfast? I made a mocha frappe for the go if not!" _Leo's mother called from downstairs, telling her only child, in her own way, that he overslept the alarm… YET AGAIN! Scrambling out of bed, he tumbled out falling, smashing his face right into his Xbox360 controller.

(Pseudocyesis)

That was the term for what happened to her just a few days ago… _"Wow… that's surprising. Well, congrats girl! It's a negativo!" _Sam truly was elated for Aeris. The test came negative, all three of them, and they had just answered the question of her mysterious symptoms. It was a weird sickness, but it didn't seem to have any 'extreme' dangers to her health. Aeris has happy with the result, but upset over this whole ordeal. She should've known about pseudocyesis, a sickness that replicates the very same symptoms of early pregnancy. After all, she was the smartest one out of everyone she knew: Sam, Ternaldo, DJ, (Pantsman still had her beat by a long shot, but that's the age factor playing in his favor), and Leo. Oh no… How was she going to explain this whole thing to him? It's not like she could walk up to him and simply tell him what happened. There was the matter of their hidden relationship, one that nobody, except Sam, knew about. How would that bomb be dropped without anyone else finding out about it? That would be the toughest challenge she would have to handle to date… _"Now that that is over, how about we grab some grub on the way to our last day of school?" _for once, Sam's consistent changing of subjects actually was helpful. After all, no can think right on an empty stomach and yet again, Aeris was feeling ravenous. _"McDonalds?" "Ugh… Hell no, how about some Starbucks?"_

"_**AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH! SON OF A BITCH!"**_

"_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING IN MY HOME, YOUNG MAN!"**_

"_**NOT THE FRYING PAN!"**_

_***CLANG***_

"_**DAD! GET OFF THE COUCH AND HELP ME OUT HERE!"**_

"_Sorry, but you're on your own there." _

_***CLANG***_

"_Sounds like Leo got the frying pan again…" "What'd ya think happened this time? Xbox remote to the face or PlayStation remote at the tail base?" "I'd say 3DS to the chest standing up." "Dude, Leo really needs to organize his room." _Outside the front door of the Leonardo residence, DJ and Ternaldo stood, both about to knock on the front door to ask for a lift, but after hearing the frying pan clang on something really hard and stubborn, the two decided to just walk as it would take longer for Leo to come outside now that he unintentionally invoked his mother's wrath. The two outside had rarely seen Karen angry, but whenever that happened, they both agreed that she was even worse than Aeris during that time of the month, and she aborted Leo from time! As they strode away, another reverberating clang filled the, as I said before, once peaceful streets as the two teenagers winced, knowing what had just happened. _"Guess we'll be seeing him much later then…" _DJ sighed. Ternaldo simply nodded in agreement as they closed the distance between themselves and the final day at school.

"_Banana nut bread, strawberry Frappuccino, and Vanilla bean scones… This is the holy trinity of happiness!" "Drive first, eat later, Sam!" "Oh yeah, sure."_ Mental Note: I drive and let Sam eat. Aeris thought to herself as the Jeep parked in the school parking lot. _"That's weird." _Sam suddenly spoke. _"What?" "There's no one outside." "So?" "So, Aeris, everyone knows that this is the absolute final day of school." "And?" "That means that practically everyone except the geeks, nerds, and game dorks-" "You, me, and the boys." "-should be outside celebrating!" "Maybe this year, things just weren't the same."_ With that, Aeris emerged from the passenger's side of the vehicle and stood outside. _"OK… I'll tell him today." _ Approaching the school alongside her best girl-friend, Sam Hunter, Aeris walked towards the school, mentally preparing herself to tell the news to him. The stress of not knowing had caused a lot of strain and wasted energy, but after finding out yesterday, she was finally able to inhale deeply and calmly without worry. Sam, however, wasn't so sure about this. After all, when it came to the social runnings and happenings of school, aside Vanessa, she knew practically everything. Something was majorly wrong. Or her name is Susan B. Anthony, and it's not. For Aeris, however, she would have to separate the two of them and speak with him alone. Today, she would tell him what happened and just see what the future had in store.

"_So, what do you think will happen if-" "Don't finish that sentence, Ternaldo, cause I'd rather not think about that right now. Right now, we can just leave them to their devices and then throw our help if they need it." "You sound so cold about this, DJ." "Of course… Don't forget about how I was raised…" "But they're different than that, you know." "I know that, but I wonder how much something so grandiose will affect the way things are right now, that is, if there are a few mini-rolls in the oven." "Man, this is gonna be painful to watch no matter what the outcome." "Well, let time do its damage because we're here." "Oh, really? That was short."_

"_Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to curse, it's just I fell on the Xbox remote." "And?" "Hit my face. The stick went in my eye. It really f-" "Ahem…" "Freaking hurt." "All right then. Now hurry up and get to school. You're almost late." _Receiving a fresh scolding and a nice throbbing reminder about earlier, Leo grabbed the somewhat thawed frappe and headed for the front door. _"Thanks, dad. You were a great help back there." _Leo breathed sarcastically to his father. The only response he got out of the elder male was the following. *SNORE* _"Thanks, again… I'm borrowing the Prius, dad." "Take care." _The elder suddenly responded without warning. With a small smile, the 3rd opened the front door and closed it behind him.

"_Do you think he will be okay?" "Well… I really don't know. It depends on Aeris though." "He's not very good at hiding secrets, a curse he inherited from you, Leo. And honestly, I couldn't sleep New Year's Day because of those two." "I hope things will be okay between them."_

As the girls entered the building, the first thing they noticed was all of the conversations inside that was happening, had abruptly ended. Students who would never show up this early were here, alongside slackers, losers, and other groups the two avoided for their own good. And all of them were seemingly awaiting their arrival. All of them were socializing at first but when they heard the door opening and the two felines walked inside, they stopped talking and all eyes fell on them. _"Disturbing?" "You have no idea…" _Ignoring the stares and grins, the two walked by the other school go-ers… _"Something's wrong here…" _Sam thought. It was just as she said earlier. Everyone was inside, seemingly waiting for them. _"Okay, what has Van planned for us this year?" _It was painfully apparent that teachers weren't present yet, just the janitor who opened the school up on days like this. Better to deal with the mess now than later, the old janitor would say. It felt like one of those funhouses in which not a single was smiling broadly, their eyes tracking the girls as they passed by. They still followed even as they made their way to the hallway lockers. As Aeris turned, she noticed that Sam had suddenly vanished. A few muffled yells were heard by her sensitive hearing but before she could turn around, several hands grabbed her and she suddenly found herself face to face with her locker. Number 123. Purest irony… The obvious voice of Vanessa called out, yelling for the feline to open the door. Figuring it was another of her stupid insulting pranks; Aeris rolled her eyes and gripped the handle.

"_**AERIS! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" **_A desperate Samantha suddenly cried from the back of the crowd.

Too late… as she released the locking mechanism, the locker suddenly swung open as items obviously placed inside by others instead of her spilt out all over the floor at her feet. It only took a second for her to realize the contents of her locker as she looked at them. And when Aeris saw what was inside, she trembled in place… Put her head down, and, with silent whimpers, let her tears, restraint abandon, fall to the floor as most of the crowd around her started laughing and cat-calling towards her, while other students proceeded to drag Sam away as she struggled through the crowd to reach the sobbing cat.

Ternaldo's ears picked up on something as the two boys stood in front of the front doors. What sounded like a scream? As his ears twitched, DJ raised an eyebrow. _"Hearing something?" "Yeah. It sounds like… Sam." "Your little waifu__1__?" "SHUT UP!" _Ternaldo yelled,blushing hard at the response from the supposedly evolved monkey._ "But seriously, what do you hear?" "A lot of laughing." "Well, sounds like The White Bitch struck again. Let's go before she finds us." "All right, let me just pick up something from my locker and we can wait on Leo." "Deal, but hurry Ternaldo. Something feels… off, and I'm not liking it."_ Opening the doors, the two boys found everyone laughing, talking, or putting papers to all of the lockers. What struck them odd was how enthusiastic the people were when they put up the portraits. It seemed like they thoroughly enjoyed this. _"What the hell are they putting on our lockers?" _Ternaldo questioned as the two quickly hid from the others._ "I don't know, man. What is it that you're after anyways?" "Something precious to me that has gotten me through the year and you wouldn't comprehend it if you saw it." "It's Exodia, isn't it?" _No response came from the lion, confirming the human's suspicions. As some of the other students started walking down, talking about some show going on at the 100 hall, the lion stepped up to his locker. But then he came to face the paper placed on it, and after comprehending it, he went wide-eyed in shock. _"Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor…" "What the hell did you just say- Oh Heavenly Father hath Satan cometh to Earth now to sow discord and chaos amongst us?" _DJ gazed at the portrait as well… neither of them believing their eyes. _"How?" "Now's not the time to worry about that. We have to warn Leo before he gets here." _Before the two could move, a large hand placed itself on DJ's shoulder. As he turned around, he came face to face with the cold, soulless eyes of Jason York himself. _"Sorry, dipshit, but it's a surprise party for Leo and no one is gonna ruin it, especially not you two." "Shit. Ternaldo? Run." _Was all DJ could say before Jason tossed him into the massive crowd behind him, the crowd pulling him in like ravenous flesh-eating undead. But the lion needed no telling as he ran outside, dialing his phone as he ran, and trying desperately to warn the unsuspecting Leonardo of what was to come…

Taking calm and long drawn out breaths, Leo was trying to prepare himself for this day as he drove towards school. He was fortunate enough to pass onwards to that dreaded long-ass version of school called college since his grades perked up, with help from his sin and his earlier depression. Taking another breath as he rounded the corner that would then become a 5 minute straight drive to school, he tensed up as his phone went off in his pocket. Slowing down, he pulled it out and answered it. _"Hello?" "LEO! LET GO OF ME! DUDE, IT'S A TR-"The_ phone was suddenly disconnected as Leo looked at it in confusion. He shrugged, thinking simply that Ternaldo was causing a scene again. But something was odd. Why imitate Admiral Ackbar out of the blue? Ternaldo wasn't known for his knowledge of Star Wars…

**A/N: Oblivious and naïve to a fault, isn't he?**

After parking in the lot, Leo stepped outside to be greeted by something strange. Absolute silence.

"_Weird… usually the guys stand outside of the school gate." _Absolute silence. That was all that was present, all that greeted his presence outside. Walking through the parking lot, he decided to call Ternaldo back and see what happened to him earlier. As the phone rang, he heard something. A faint vibrating sound that took place not too far from him. As he listened closely, he heard the intro for the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime: Ternaldo's ring tone. He tracked it down to find that the lion's phone had been discarded unceremoniously into a nearby trash bin. _"Something is really wrong now…" _Something kept eating at him, a dark presence that came from the front doors itself. Placing the phone, after wiping trash off of it, Leo headed for the doors. As he gripped the handle, that presence came back even stronger than before. His natural and feral instincts screamed at him to turn and run right now. _"No way… Today is the last day! Gotta make this one count because after this, it's college." _And without another thought, Leo opened the doors and entered the hallway.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone who was doing their own thing had suddenly stopped as he entered. And immediately cast their eyes on him. _"Okay… really creepy. Maybe I should've just left school today." _He thought, as the students began breaking into grins. _'Getting really nervous here…" _ He didn't know but a large crowd of male students suddenly formed behind him. When he sensed something horrible behind him, Leo turned, only to be snagged by the boys that gathered behind him. In a surprise, they didn't attack him as they held him. No, they actually started… talking to him. _"Great job, dude! I can't believe it." "Lucky, you haven't even gotten to college yet." "Lucky stupid son of a bitch." "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _Leo suddenly yelled out loud. Jason, who then wrapped an arm around the smaller man, spoke, _"Well, furball, to answer that question: We are throwing a surprise party, for you no less. After all, we were just so anxious for the guest of honor to arrive." "Okay, Jason, what does Van have in store for me this year?" "Oh no, Van's dealing with the other dorks right now. This party's about what YOU'VE done, my friend." "We are not friends, now let go." "Well… I'll let you go. But you gotta do us a favor." "And what's that?" "Tell us." "Tell you what?" "Come on man. Tell us. We are dying to know." _Something was off… that feeling came back yet again and at its absolute worst. He didn't want to ask, but it was the only way to escape the crowd. _"What do you want to know?" _Jason grinned sharply as he answered Leo. _"What was it like to lose your virginity?" _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. I said, 'How was it to fuck an actual girl?'"_

Everything seemed to freeze. In that moment, everything faded to black, leaving only him standing alone within the corridor of darkness. How? How did they find out? Aeris was way too stealthy to be caught, I mean, for God's sake, in Call of Duty alone, she killed him 54 times consecutively before he finally managed to injure her. After that, he promptly received a grenade present. So that ruled her out of this. Did Sam know about this? Did DJ or Ternaldo let the cat out of the bag? (Pardon the piss poor pun). No, otherwise Ternaldo wouldn't have called to warn Leo about this. Who did this? Who would be so damn heartless to reveal this private information to be made savvy by some of the worst people Leo has encountered to date? Being shaken in midair suddenly, Leo snapped back to reality only to see a piece of paper hanging in front of him. It was a very crude sketch of a pink stick figure with a large stomach and swollen breasts and triangular cat ears. After seeing that picture, he ran through the boys, pushing them aside to escape from them.

"_HEY FAG! HAHAHA, GET BACK HERE! YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" _Jason laughed as Leo ran away.

It was a true hell for poor Leo. After all, the whole was now 100% percent in on his secret. As he ran, trying to find some form of help, the guys he ran by started thrusting their pelvises forward while nearby girls would imitate moans of a sexual nature and blew kisses at him. If not that, they would ask him extremely perverted things…Where the hell are the guys? Still running through the halls, hoping he could find someone, a sound caught his attention coming from the bathroom in the 300 hall: Ryu's theme from Street Fighter Alpha 3 (The Road). _"That's DJ's phone!" _After all, DJ was a fighting game nut, if not a competent fighter himself. Running inside of the bathroom, he found Ternaldo, Sam, and DJ suspended from the doors by their undergarments, Little Nicky style. _"Was wondering when you'd show up. Seriously, Leo, my boxers are up so high, I have officially suffered the worst wedgie in my life." _Ternaldo spoke while hanging, surprisingly from the bathroom stall coat rack.

Sam was next to speak, _"Get me down from here. It's embarrassing having these two guys in here looking at my underwear! Also, it hurts like hell!" _

DJ followed suit, _"Sorry, talk to Ternaldo about that one cause I'm human. Got zero interest in you." _He finished, while rolling his eyes at Sam's earlier comment.

"_Nice to say that so harshly, you dick."_

"_Speaking the truth here."_

"_SHUT UP! I don't care about this damn argument… all I want to know is-"Leo_ started but was quickly cut off by the three.

"_What the hell happened? Somehow, Vanessa found out about you and Aeris and let's just say that she has officially reached a new low in evil." _DJ started.

Ternaldo continued, _"She also found out that we were in on this and decided to punish us by having her goons catch the three of us, remove us from the way so we don't interfere, and then plan a surprise for you so they can drop the bomb on you."_

"_When I heard Vanessa say, 'Mommy's gonna like the surprise', I realized she found out and tried to stop them from pulling her scheme on Aeris. But it was too late." _Sam finished.

"_Where is she?"_

"_I hate to say this but follow the laughter…" _

It took some effort to free the three of them from their humiliating punishment, but not impossible. The task was only tedious to Leo as he freed DJ and Ternaldo, the two of them agreeing to free Sam while he goes off. Sam also told him that the last place she saw Aeris was at her locker, but also took care to warn him of what she called, '_"A horrible sight"_. Ignoring the catcalls (excuse the pun) and jeers of the other students, he cut the corner to the 200 hall, just a few steps away from her locker.

"_HEY! I SAID YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL-"_

"SHUT UP, GODDAMMIT!"

Jason had originally intended to stop him from getting to the lockers, but Leo had no time to be distracted by him. When Jason grabbed him to stop the feline, Leo shot out of his grasp and smashed the tiger across the face with a brutal right hook. As the football jock collapsed, Leo thought to himself,_ "Wow, she's right. Getting mad does make you do crazy and stupid things." _Taking care to tread on the tiger's face, Leo continued his mad sprint until he rounded the last corner.

What happened then… was the stuff that only nightmares were made of.

Leo turned his head down the hallway to see a large crowd of students standing in a circle, someone obviously being in the center. Running towards the crowd, no one expected the male cat shoving people out of his way to reach the center. They were too busy jeering, taunting, or laughing. When he reached the center of the crowd, Leo came face to face with a horrible sight. What he saw here, he will never forget for the remainder of his days. This was just the cruelest thing he had ever seen in his entire young life. Littered all over the floor were baby bottles, pacifiers, diapers, baby formula, etc. alongside some more of those crude drawings from earlier. What really tore into his very soul was Aeris kneeling on the floor, a puddle of tears surrounding her, her sobs barely audible compared to the laughter around them. Taking slow and steady steps, he approached her and tapped her shoulder. Turning her head, he saw her face, ruined by sadness. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her facial fur stained by her tears, and her nose dripping mucus. Aeris suddenly dove herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. Tears stained his blue shirt as tears stained his own eyes. This was true and absolute misery in its purest form. Meanwhile, the students around were laughing or saying comments like, _"Aww!" "That's sho shweet!"_ in a baby-like voice. Leo didn't even care. All that mattered to him right now was to stop her tears. He didn't care what they said. Nothing would ever get through, his own mind drowning out their voices, making his goal his primary concern. Small hiccups came from the grief stricken girl he held tightly in his arms. Nothing mattered anymore aside this one moment.

"_How'd you like the gifts, slut?" _A voice sounded from outside, shattering his mental block to oblivion as a figure gradually formed in his field of vision. The others were parting to the side as the one responsible for this whole fiasco revealed herself. With a devilish sneer, Vanessa crossed her arms and spoke, _"Oh, hi retard. Didn't see you there. Are you mad? I was just trying to help her tell you that you knocked her up since she didn't do it herself. Aren't I the nice one?" _Leo's heart sank as low as allowable. _"It was true… I'm a dad."_ he finished his thoughts as Vanessa continued speaking to the two kneeling figures before her._ "All this time, I've had to deal with her smartass remarks, but here, right now, this is priceless! I can't even believe that she'd even touch you! I guess I owe Jason 100$. God, she must've really been desperate to go with you. I hope the litter doesn't wind up as retarded as you are, but then again, you both are fucking stupid!" _Everyone began laughing uproariously at the two on the floor. At that moment, Leo thought of something. Laughter was supposed to cure sadness, but here he is, holding tightly to the girl who buried her face into shoulder, feeling so much sadness and anger, and it's all because of the stupid mistakes he made last year. _"I wish I never told her how I felt. This wouldn't have ever happened if I never told her in the first place." _But what doubled his pain was what was happening to Aeris. He didn't care much about his reputation but she did. Well, at least, enough to avoid the scarring monikers. And he ruined that because he told her last Year at Christmas how he truly felt.

"_I'm so sorry…" _He whispered into her ear. _"I promise I'll make this right."_

"_Hah! Make this right? Man, you really are a sappy loser, you gray retard!"_

"_At least I'm standing beside her. Not that the same could be said for you!"_

"_I wonder why she chose you out of all the people on this planet. Honestly, I'd choose that retard Opie on Family Guy _**(****©Seth McFarland)**_over you!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Are you sure you just didn't drug her so you'd-"_

"_I SAID 'SHUT UP' VANESSA!"_

Anger was an unfamiliar trait to Leo since he rarely experienced at in reality. Video games can only go so far, but the constant spiteful words of a hateful young woman were already filling the boy's veins with anger and hatred. He was trembling hard as he clung tightly to Aeris.

Now she was getting somewhere. Everyone had already known through past experiences on how difficult Leo was to break, but now, he looked ready to explode. Knowing him, he would probably do something to humiliate himself, so Vanessa, being the arrogant one, decided to push him to his limits. After all, these two weren't meant for happiness. Not as long as she was around to ensure it.

"_So what did you do, then? Rohypnol? Chloroform? The old 'Wait till she's asleep' bit?"_

"_Shut… up… now!"_

"_Why? I have a right to an answer? You spiked her drink or something?"_

"_Last… warning."_

"_Or did you give that stupid sappy 'I can't stand to be without you' bit?"_

"_That's it."_

What happened next shocked all who had seen it. Softly letting go, Leo stood tall and faced the wolf. As they looked at his face, everyone could plainly see the fresh tears that matted his fur. Vanessa laughed; commenting on his disheveled appearance and soaked face. But that saddened face, the one Vanessa wanted to see when Leo reached absolute despair, swiftly contorted into a face filled with unimaginable fury. The laughter died immediately as he suddenly lunged at the still-shocked wolf girl. The latter had zero time to react when she saw his fist coming straight at him. Truthfully, no one expected this to happen. The boy was too much of a pacifist, but this also was pure irony for Vanessa. She pushed him too far, like she wanted, and now she was going to pay the price for it.

Before he made contact, a hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist and tightening its hold on him. Jason had intervened right before Leo could strike her. Still chock full of anger from earlier, the tiger snarled viciously at the shorter male. He then spoke, _"What the hell do you think you are doing?" "Something I've always wanted to do. Now let go before I decide to take you down too." "Really, then...? I guess your kids are gonna have to grow up without their daddy now." _

"_LIKE HELL, YOU JACKASS!" _someone suddenly yelled before a figure slammed into Jason from the side relinquishing his grip.

"_GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, LARD-ASS!"_

"_HOW COME THIS LARD-ASS IS KICKING YOUR ASS THEN, HUH!"_

This was quite the day. All of this crap happened earlier, but now Ternaldo was literally beating Jason stupid, the latter unprepared for a volley of fists.

Silently whispering his thank you to the lion, Leo calmly approached the wolf girl, who now was trembling slightly. _"YOU CAN'T HIT ME! I'M A GIRL, GODDAMMIT!" "No… you certainly are not. You are a heartless monster. How dare you do this to someone who didn't deserve this!" "How dare I? How dare I? Who the hell do you think you are! You're just a goddamn loser who probably got laid because your slut of a woman did it out of pity for your worthless ass."_ The response she received was mere silence, but a look at him proved otherwise. Pure loathing and a desire to just tear her apart was oh-so-obvious within Leo's eyes. He desired Vanessa's suffering. Pulling his left leg back, he swung it forward while Vanessa screamed in fear. But nothing happened. His foot stopped, only mere centimeters from her face. He realized that doing this would only make him as bad as her. _"No… I refuse. I refuse to become like you. I am nothing like you. As much as I have a right- no, I have no right, same as you have no right. I pity you. But I am NOTHING like you. Now… I am leaving and I am taking Aeris with me. Understand?"_

No response. Grabbing her shirt collar he glared at her, green eyes to white. Silently whispering, yet darkly, he said to her again, _"Understand?" _ "_She's nothing but a whore."_

Leo had finally had enough. There was no more reason to hide it anyone._ "This is for Vanessa and everyone else around me. I have had enough! No more hiding! Aeris Cole is my girlfriend! I love her and that's the end of the damn story. If anyone has a problem with it, you can GO FUCK YOURSELVES AND DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE! VANESSA, BURN IN HELL!" _Some students, mainly girls gave _'Aww's'_ as the male, in his final display of anger, picked the shocked female off the floor, to her feet, and left outside with her in extreme haste. As the other began to disperse, some now giving the wolf and the beaten tiger dark glares, some giving their remorse for letting them involve them in this situation, Vanessa sat on the floor, shocked that he, the epitome of dumbass, just did that. Before she could think any further on the situation, a finger tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she came face to face with Sam. _"Leo may not want to… but I definitely do! Take this!" _She yelled before slapping the wolf painfully hard across the right cheek causing her to fall on her rump.

"_Oof… Damn, Sam, that's one strong pimp hand you've got." _DJ chided as he approached.

"_Where the hell were you?" _The lion and tigress simultaneously asked the human.

"_Look at the cameras above the lockers. I hacked the school security system so the cameras would pan on this whole event. I think Mr. Richardson is going to be quite surprised when he sees his little angel acting like a bitch, pardon the pun."_

"_Overkill, man. Just overkill." _

"_So? How else are we gonna stop this from happening again? Speaking of, where did the two cats go?"_

"_Beats me."_

Outside, underneath the stone bleachers...

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm so sorry about all of this. I should've never-"_

"_Stop it. I told you that I'm ok."_

"_But for God's sake, you're pregnant, with my kids no less."_

"_Leo-"_

"_But I promise I'll stand by-"_

"_Leo!"_

"_And help out with this, through thick and-"_

"_GODDAMMIT, I'M NOT PREGNANT!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_All of the tests came out negative."_

"_Wha- Really?"_

"_I was trying to tell you that, but you being so __**damn **__noble again…"_

"_Oh… I really should stop doing that."_

"_But I have to ask you something."_

"_Fire away."_

"_Did you really mean that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Standing by and-"_

"_Of course. Honestly, why wouldn't I?"_

"_Because, I'd thought you'd actually play it smart for once and cut your losses."_

"_I played it my way. Doesn't that count for something? Especially with how things turned out?"_

"_For once… yes it did."_

She hugged him, but unlike earlier, she felt relieving warmth as his hands wrapped comfortingly around her. She had her answer, granted given in a way only he could give. For Leo, he was happy again. Things weren't going to be worse, no, quite the opposite. Things will get better.

"_Well, I guess this whole secret thing isn't so secret anymore, huh?" _DJ spoke as he suddenly appeared next to them. Both shouted in surprise upon seeing him.

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!"_

"_Za Warudo…__2__"_

"_Ok… I don't know what the hell that is."_

"_In any case, so all is well now?"_

"_Yeah. All's well, if not better. Hey wait, where's Ternaldo and Sam?"_

"_Believe or not, but T's got a date after the graduation ceremony."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Apparently, loyalty is an admirable trait if you two don't remember who saved the gray fuzz ball right here from having his face pounded in by that steroid infused maniac. Speaking of the grad ceremony, come on. It'll be starting in a little bit, and I don't wanna miss the new award some of the guys made."_

"_What?"_

"_School's most memorable bitch."_

With that, he walked off back to the school again.

"_I think we should get going too."_

"_Yeah. Hey wait, Leo."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_One problem still remains."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Our parents."_

Leo went wide-eyed n shock. The school found out. That meant it wouldn't be long before their folks would find out about what happened today. Realizing the extreme consequences of falling into the sin of love with a major's daughter, he could only respond with the following phrase: _"Oh, shit. I'm so dead aren't I?" "Uhh… you're really fucked now, dumbass..." _She responded to him before adding, _"I'll try to lighten dad up about this." "I don't think that's gonna save me from getting shot in my ass."_ He woefully responded, dreading the confrontation from her father as they walked back to school. As everyone passed their final day of high school, bitch included, a lot of things happened. Also, needless to say, the faculty received an e-mail from a mysterious user known as Umbra. When opening the e-mail, it showed them the events of the day. Even though she was a straight-A student and received citizenship, Vanessa instantly lost her reputation, especially when the video itself became viral (Some tender parts were cut though).

Later that day, both parents of both cats found out. Granted, the Leonardo's revealed that they had already known about this. And needless to say, Daddy's little girl had to try and stop daddy from wasting her boyfriend as he pursued after him up and down the neighborhood. But that's for another day.

Later in Aeris' bedroom (with the door open).

Playing a friendly round of Gears against Vincent, Leo definitely felt that things will be better. However, he lost his focus and was instantly killed in the game when Vincent shot him with the explosive TorqueBow. _"You suck, Leo." "Eh, I'm taking it easy on you, kid. If I tried, you wouldn't stand a chance." "Sure… whatever you say, loser." _Honestly, things couldn't get better now. After a series of mishaps, a secret blown sky-high by the worst person they knew, things turned out okay in the end. Vincent, however grew bored after killing Leo again, and declared that he was leaving to go downstairs and eat.:ying down on her bed, Leo was soon joined by Aeris. _'So what happens now, Aeris?" "I don't know. We'll just see what tomorrow has in store. But now, get the door. Mom and Dad left for a bit, and it's playtime…"_

Vincent downstairs heard his sister's door suddenly slam shut with a click signifying it being locked from the inside. _"I'm telling Mom!" _He shouted before turning on the downstairs television.

Back upstairs.

"_No matter what, I'm here, ya know?" _

"_Yeah. Now come on! I've been anxious to try out Max Payne 3! It looks fun!"_

**FIN**

**Ugh… finally, it is complete. It took forever with the edits and constant changes but I think this is a nice way to end it. If I made mistakes, please notify me. Criticism of any form is appreciated but I'd prefer positive. Also, if you thought of 'playtime' in the sense of innuendo, then you fell for it again. Personally, this is my best edit yet. But if and when I make more, I will replace the final chapter with it. With Days Ahead complete, time to work on the other stuff. This is LuxUmbra2012 saying,**_**"Ja'ne"!**_

_**1:Waifu: An engrish saying of wife. Stupid saying in my opinion, like 'victoly'. Thank you Samurai Shodown for bastardizing the victim language.**_

_**2: Watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and you will find out what that means.**_


End file.
